A New Card Captor Is Born
by Drownedinlight
Summary: This was done a REALLY long time ago. I meant to put it up but never did. xDDDD Sowwies! Rating WILL change! And expect MAJOR spoilers at the end! NOTE: Pairing will randomly change! I put EriolSakura becuase... awww... you're see in chapter 2!
1. She's Here

A Card Captor Is Born By inavder pixie 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, yada yada yada. I do own Azuru and Kyoko, however.

AN: A new captor arrives, having already much power. When Sakura gets a bit jellous of this new chick getting too close to Li and a new queen comes, will things explode?

CHAPTER 1: SHE'S HERE

"Mom… I don't wanna start a new school… what if I don't fit in?" Azuru complained as her mother pulled up to the front of the school.

"Honey, you'll fit in fine. Just you go and have fun!"

IN CLASS

"Students, we have a new class member today. Azuru, please stand up and introduce yourself." The teacher said, as Azuru stood.

She gulped hard. "K-k-konn…ichiwa. My name is… is… Azuru…" She slowly continued about how her family always traveled and how she never really made friends.

"Li… there's something about her that… I dunno. Maybe she's a Card Captor?" Sakura watched Azuru intently (sp?).

"I'd sure like to find out…" Li replied, almost drooling over Azuru. She had long, blonde hair that reacher her butt. She had it in a half ponytail tied with a small, black bow. Her eyes were a deep, mystifying red that could cast a spell on their own.

Sakura was shocked. _D-did Li just… is he… NO!_ "Miss Ayami?" Sakura asked, raising her hand. (They are a year older… and they have a new teacher.) "May I be Azuru's tour guide? She'll need help to get around."

"Why, thank you, Sakura! Azuru, why don't you go sit behind Li? There's an empty desk there." Miss Ayami ordered, continuing (sp?) the lesson.

Azuru took her seat. Sakura noticed a small bear-like keychain/stuffed animal on one of her belt loops. It looked like a red Kiro (sp?).

AT LUNCH

"Azuru!" Sakura called as Azuru got out of the line with her food. "Azuru, sit with us!" _She makes me sick… flirting with… nevermind… I must find out what that keychain was!_ "So… do you know Li from somewhere?"

"No… but I feel like I've known him forever… and you too, Sakura." Azuru explained, as Sakura and her friends laughed.

"Really, now? Oh, Azuru… you really are something." Sakura smiled and saw that keychain again. "Hey, Azuru, what's that? She asked, pointing to it.

"Oh… um… this? Oh… it's just a stuffed bear I like to call Kyoko. She's a girl… I mean… if it were real, it would be a girl. I like her, she's seems to be my only friend at times." Azuru sighed sadly but smiled.

Sakura frowned as her friends laughed harder. _Maybe… maybe Azuru isn's so bad… afterall_. "Hey Azuru, do you want to come over to my house after school?" She asked sweetly. _I need to find out, anyway_.

"R-really? Thanks, Sakura! You're really nice!"Azuru smiled and giggled. "Arigto."

Pixie: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it and sorry it was so short. I do, however have a preview for a later chapter! Here it is:

It was 7:15, and Sakura was early. Her and Azuru were having a sleepover. She opened Azuru's door. "Azu-San?" Sakura called. She set walked into the kitchen and dropped her stuff, covering her mouth. Her eyes swelled up with tears. "NOOOO!"

There was Azuru, pressed up against her kitchen wall, her hands trying to grab the wall. "NNOOOO!" Sakura shouted again. Pressed up against Azuru was Li, kissing her hard.

One of his hands was on the wall for balance, and the other just above Azuru's breast.

Obviously, Li had kissed Azuru, but you could tell she was enjoying it. "LI! AZURU! WHYYYY!"

Pixie: That's IT! I show you no more! There, I gave away the story. .;;

Li: Man, you rock, Pixie. I get to kiss Azuru! WOOHOO! Man, she's hot.

Sakura: Li…. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU blahblahblahblah…

Li: Soooooory.

Azuru: Giggle. Deep Blush.


	2. The Truth Behind the Stitches

A Card Captor Is Born By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I do not own CSS, but I do own Azuru and Kyoko. Nor do I own the poem (in italics).

AN: Just so you know, the chapter title is about Kyoko, since she's a "stuffed animal." Whelp, in this chapter… Sakura finds out the truth about Azuru. But, wait… could Azuru… be BETTER than Sakura and be the Master of the Clow?

CHAPTER 2: THE TRUTH BEHIND THE STITCHES

"Thanks for inviting me over, Sakura." Azuru said, blushing as she sat her stuff down on Sakura's bed.

"No problem." Sakura reassured her. "So, Azuru, if I told you anything, would you believe me and swear not to tell anyone?"

"Um… sure…" Azuru unsurely answered. "Whatever you have to say, your secret is safe with me."

Tell me a secret, I will tell you mine 

"Well… you see… I'm…" Sakura hesitated. _What if she tells!_ "I'm…"

Tell me about the desire you hide inside 

"I'm secretly…"

There is much that we should have done 

_And I think I know it is you_

But I keep on trying… 

"I'm… M-M…" Sakura sweated.

… _and I think it's too real…_

"Yes, Sakura?" Azuru nudged her on.

"Azuru, I'm the Master of the Clow Cards and I need to know if you are a Card Captor… or _were_ a Card Captor at some point." Sakura gulped and saw Azuru gasp.

"Th-then _you're_ the one Kyoko told me to find in Tokyo! Sakura! I'm a Card Captor, too! And this keychain is Kyoko!" Azuru smiled brightly. "You must also have Kero, then! Kerberos(sp?)!"

Kyoko blinked and tore away from the chain. "Master, my name is Kyoko." She smiled at looked longingly at Sakura. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Sakura."

Kero jumped off Sakura's pillow. "Kyoko? Is it really you?" He walked over to the bear-like animal. Sakura and Azuru looked at each other, not knowing what was going on.

"Yes, Kero-San, it's me." Kyoko smiled. "Kero's my brother, girls."

"WHAT!" Sakura and Azuru shouted. "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD MEE!" They shouted in unison.

"We didn't want to make you look for us, that's all." Kyoko explained. "A looooong time ago, we needed to separate to find you two. I went alone and Kero went with Yue. We've been apart ever since."

"That's so sad!" Sakura said. "But, no offense, why were you looking for Azuru?"

"Well… Sakura, that's why we needed to move here and find you. You see, Azuru might just be as good as you, so we needed to put you two to the test." Kyoko told them. Sakura screamed and Azuru smiled and giggled.

"Kero! You can't do this to me!" Sakura shouted. "_I'm_ the Master! ME! NOT _HER_!"

"Sakura, do as you're told." Kero ordered. "You two be ready in the park in an hour. Kyoko and I have some catching up to do." He smiled at her and they flew out the window.

Sakura dialed a number on her phone. "Hi, Tomoya? Yeah, I need an outfit and your camera ASAP. Why? To whoop Azuru's butt."

TWO HOURS LATER…

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura balled onto Tomoya's lap. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO… _HER_! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There, there, Sakura." Tomoya comforted her. "You'll win back the crown all in good time… it's okay… ssshhhhhh…" Tomoya was slowly stroking Sakura's hair. "Calm down…"

Saoran (sp?) blushed and watched Sakura fall apart. He crept away slowly and bumped into Azuru, who had now all the "Azuru" cards and the book. "O-oh… h-h-hi… um… A-A-Azuru…"

Azuru was in an incredibly adorable outfit. It was a pink kimono and a red hat that matched. Her hair was up in odangos that had bells hanging from them. Saoran thought she was beautiful. "Hi, Saoran!"

"IthinkyoulookgreatandIwaswonderingifmaybeyou'dliketocomewithmetothemoviestomorrownightwithSakuraandTomoyo." Saoran spat out. He was nervous.

Sakura shot up from Tomoyo's lap. _WHAT! **Her**, come with **us**?_

"Sure!" Azuru giggled. "I'd love to as long as Sakura's there and it's okay with her!"

Sakura blushed. _What? Why… is she being nice to me?_

THE NEXT MORNING…

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Eriol asked, walking up to the girl with her head in her arms. (AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. It's Eriol. But let's just _pretend_ he's not Clow Reed, okies? He's just a normal Card Captor that happens to be in love with Sakura-Chan, okies? Live with it. NO FLAMES!)

"Trust me, Eriol, you _don't_ wanna know."

Pixie: WOOHOO! Another chapter done! SCORE! Anyways, do you remember the little segment of a later chapter I gave you last chapter? Well! Here's what happens soon after that!

Sakura was weeping and running at the same time. She knew it was late at night, but she was just so mad! She couldn't see, her eyes were swelled up with tears. She ran into something—no, some_one_. "HUH! W-who is it?" She asked in a muffled voice.

"Sakura, it's me, Eriol. What's wrong?"

"Sniff. Azuru and I were having a sleepover tonight and I decided to get there early, so, you know, stuff. Sniff sob. So, when I got there I found Saoran and Azuru kissing! Not only _just_ kissing, SOB SNORT, but _making out_!" Sakura began to sob heavily.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked, concerningly. _This is your chance, Eriol! Get her while you have the chance! _

"Yeah, I just have a _lot_ of steam to let out." Sakura muttered angrily.

Eriol looked into Sakura's shining eyes. "_Kiss me_."

Sakura blushed heavily, Eriol could see it through the dark. _Kiss me_. She repeated in her head, and slowly leanded up toward Eriol's warm breath.

Sakura: covers eyes Is it over yet?

Eriol: Hey, baby, lookat what we getta do!

Sakura: clings to Pixie SAVE ME!

Pixie: Get _off_. Now. shoves Sakura away Your guy, _your_ problem.

Sakura: But you're the one who paired us together!

Pixie: True, true…

Li: And proud of it! Azuru is _hot_!

Sakura: LIIIII!

Pixie: Don't fret, dear animated child, I have a surprise ending! menacing laugh


End file.
